The Last Night of Freedom
by curlycutie016
Summary: It was a little annoying to have his best friend acting like a different person because of a girl Completed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. To any song references made no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 


	2. The Last Night of Freedom

The Last Night of Freedom  
  
By Felicia aka CurlyCutie  
  
"Sirius you're not making me go in there," said James stopping dead in his tracks  
  
"Oh come off it James, it's your last night of freedom, enjoy!" said Sirius, "Besides what's the harm?"  
  
"The harm is I'll get piss drunk and do something I'll regret. I have something great going for me with Lily, why wreak it?"  
  
"James, Jim, Jimmy my old and dear friend what happened to you?" Sirius said in mock sadness, he pretend to wipe a tear from his eye, "You used to always be up for a good time."  
  
"Sirius a good time consisted of dangling Snape upside down, not looking at girl's in just knickers!"  
  
"Damnit! What's the difference! listen mate, how about this, you come with me enjoy and I obliviate you after?"  
  
"Sirius I'll still have gone, it's the principle of the matter!"  
  
Sirius looked impatient and embarrassed at his friends out-burst; after all they were standing in a side street at Hogsmead and it was a little after dark, but there were still people around.  
  
James Potter who'd just turned twenty was getting married tomorrow to his high school sweetheart Lily Evans. Although Sirius found it touching, it was a little annoying to have his best friend acting like a different person because of a girl. So he decided for a night for two old friends doing what hot blooded males like the most, peering at girls in just dressed in knickers.  
  
Even expressions such as 'a principle of the matter' were pure Evans, she'd poisoned that boy.  
  
Sirius had always been a good looking guy, with black hair that never seemed to be out of place, and fine features. Women just flocked to him, he reveled in the attention, but he always put the needs of his friends first. But this was different! James was supposed to get rowdy and bad! Instead he was acting all demure and pure! It was an outrage.  
  
"It's the principle of the matter," mimicked Sirius in a childish tone, then in his normal deep voice, "God James! I've bent over backwards to do you favors and you wont even do me one, that's enjoyable for you too?"  
  
"Don't guilt me into this Sirius; friends don't do that to each other," James warned.  
  
Sirius didn't reply he just started walking forward towards EROTIC OASIS where a heavy beat could be heard, and as he walked closer he could feel the ground vibrate under his feet.  
  
As he walked closer he thought back to all the times when he and James had done everything together. They'd grownup together because their parents knew each other; they were roommates at school and best mates. Although they had other friends with Remus and Peter, it was Sirius and James who were the closest.  
  
James was like a brother to Sirius especially after being forced to leave his home and his own family looked down on him for not reveling in the fact that they were Dark wizards.  
  
But since Lily Evans entered into James' life there was less time for the two friends to spend time with each other.  
  
"Love to love you baby..." strains of the muggle song could be heard coming from the burlesque hall, which had the motif of a tropical paradise.  
  
James watched Sirius walking away.  
  
He shook his head at his friend, even though he was older; Sirius had a lot of growing up to do.  
  
Sirius was a good friend but he had a tendency to be clingy, James figured it was because he'd been rejected by his family. But he never voiced that opinion; that was toeing the line.  
  
Sirius was looking for love, but along the way he was content in finding pleasure in the women that just flocked to him. James knew what love was, he knew it wasn't just a fluttery feeling, even though that's what did happen, it was a constant knowledge that you were needed by a person and that the person wanted and needed him back just as much. It was a complex state to be in, very indescribable.  
  
James sighed and started to walk after Sirius. In these times you don't want to part on bad terms, more people were getting killed or injured daily, the worst thing to do is to have you last words to someone angry ones.  
  
"Sirius hold up!" James called out after his friend.  
  
"Oh look who's decided to join me," Sirius said bitterly.  
  
"Fine I'll go if you want it that way," James replied back just as harshly.  
  
Sirius weakened in stance and lowered his voice and looked down at the cobblestones, "Please don't leave me."  
  
James knew he wasn't talking about going to the strip club; he was talking about in general, Sirius felt like he was being abandoned again.  
  
"Sirius I'll won't leave you or forget you. Lily isn't your replacement; she's an addition into my life but she's more the center now. You're my practically my brother, it's hard to forget good family."  
  
Sirius winced at the mention of family, but he raised his head. His dark hair falling a little into his face, but his dark eyes could be seen glittering.  
  
James knew better then to ask Sirius if he was ok or if he was crying. Sirius had never cried before in front of anyone. The only time James could remember is the summer of 5th year when Sirius was going through his family album and ripping up the photos. He'd gotten halfway before he broke down. James had been passing his room in the hall and he just saw his best friend silently sobbing with torn photos surrounding him.  
  
Now, James just went up to Sirius and gave him a hug.  
  
Sirius clung tightly to his best friend. For once he felt secure and that he would always have a friend.  
  
Sirius broke away, ran his fingers though his hair and cleared his throat, "Well I suppose you want to go home and get some rest since you're going to busy all tomorrow night." Sirius said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a punch in the arm for James.  
  
"Oh come off it you randy git! James said laughing returning the punch, "We're going to the Three Broomsticks, I need a beer."  
  
"I need a whiskey myself me boy," said Sirius adopting a Scottish brogue that usually arose when he was drunk.  
  
Laughing the two friends turned and walked back to the main street, and down the road.  
  
"You know I always thought Lily would be a fiery one in the sack, redheads usually are," Sirius said with his lusty tone.  
  
"Sirius!" 


	3. It's over or is it?

Author's End Note  
  
I have no clue why I wrote that story, wait no I think I do. It's because we all have to deal with friends leaving us for a girlfriend or boyfriend! And it sucks! But we do need someone to reassure us that we're not being forgotten just that we're not the center of attention anymore. Which I love being lol. I hope you guys enjoyed, and yes this James is just like the one from the stories I wrote before so he's not a nympho like people portray him. I also wanted to give reason for why Sirius maybe such a lady's man, it is true that rejection from family makes people want to find affection elsewhere anywhere. If you got slashy vibes well then that's your opinion, but it wasn't at all! Hope you enjoyed, and reviews are nice so I can make my stories better or get ideas for other stories, which I'll write while continuing the saga that Have You Ever? Has turned into. 


End file.
